The prior art is replete with electronic devices and components designed for high frequency data communication applications. A common practical application for such devices and components is cellular telephony systems. In this regard, the need for component integration will increase as module sizes decrease for high performance cellular phones with advanced features. Cellular phone radio transmitters use several passive components for functions such as filtering, impedance matching, and switching. Several of these components can be integrated to improve module parameter control and cost. A harmonic filter is used for signal selectivity over radio bands, while an RF coupler is used for signal level sensing and control. For example, an RF coupler may be used to couple an RF signal in a transmit path to a detector for signal power level control. In conventional applications, an RF coupler and a harmonic filter are two separate components, each having a physical size of approximately 1 mm2. In such applications, the use of distinct components necessarily adds to the overall footprint of the module, while increasing manufacturing and assembly cost. In addition, the use of a separate RF coupler requires different device fabrication processes, which in turn may lead to unpredictable coupling performance, impedance matching, and other operating characteristics.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a compact, low cost, RF device that includes an integrated RF coupler having predictable coupling characteristics. In practical applications, it is desirable to incorporate an RF coupler into an electronic device having an RF signal line in a manner that does not significantly increase the physical size of the electronic device. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.